Bleez
Bleez is a member of the Red Lantern Corps who serves as one of Atrocitus' lieutenants. Before she joined the Red Lantern Corps, she was the crown princess of her home world of Havaia. History Origin Originally the narcissistic and arrogant crown princess of Havana, during the Sinestro Corps War, Bleez was one of many people captured by the Sinestro Corps for torture and "amusement." Held on Ranx the Sentient City, Bleez was raped and tortured by the Sinestro Corps, but somehow managed to escape before Ranx was destroyed in the Battle of Mogo. Filled with rage over her mistreatment, she was inducted into the Red Lantern Corps. Later, Bleez was among the strike force that ambushed the Green Lanterns transporting Sinestro back to Korugar for execution. The Brightest Day During The Brightest Day, Guy Gardner and Ganthet made a pact with Atrocitus to search for the Emotional Entities in response to a prophecy seen by Gardner. Gardner was sent to patrol the Unknown Sectors for the Entities and the Red Lantern Corps sent Bleez to help him. When Gardner attempted to have himself purified of his rage while on the planet Odym, Bleez stopped him. During the journey, in the Unknown Sectors, she developed a blood lust love for Guy which he doesn't appreciate. Post FlashPoint Bleez was tasked with following a Red Lantern ring that was taken and determine who stole it. This assignment led her to confront Green Lantern, Kyle Rayner. Subsequently, Bleez followed Rayner all the way to Oa with the intent to take back the stolen Red Lantern ring. Suddenly, the Orange Lantern Corps attacks Oa and in the aftermath, Bleez leaves to return to Ysmault to report what she learned. There, Bleez unwillingly undergoes a ritual that restores not only her memories but also her self-control, thus enabling her to fully be in control of her actions and behavior. She later rejoins Rayner's collection of Lanterns, as they fight off Invictus at the Orrery. Powers and abilities Bleez wears a red power ring, from which she derives all of her abilities. The ring channels the red light of rage, and grants her most of the same abilities as other power rings, including flight, enhanced strength, and forcefield generation. The ring has also transformed her blood into a fiery, highly corrosive fluid, referred to as 'napalm' by the Red Lanterns. She can regurgitate this napalm as an offensive weapon; it is capable of eating through nearly any known material, destroying Black Lanterns faster than they can regenerate, and corrupting other power rings beyond repair. Since the ring has replaced her heart, she cannot remove it without risking death by cardiac arrest. She is also vulnerable to blue and violet light, which can reverse the effects of a red ring. Due to being immersed in the Blood Ocean of Ysmault, she has regained her intellect and her memories, unlike many of the other Red Lanterns. In other media Television * Bleez appears in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. She is a member of the Red Lantern Corps. * Bleez appears in the Justice League Action. * Bleez appears in the webseries DC Super Hero Girls and in the movie Intergalactic Games. Video games * Bleez appears in DC Universe Online. * Bleez appears as a playable character in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. * Bleez appears in Injustice 2 as part of Atrocitus' ending. After Atrocitus murders Brainiac, she and the other Red Lanterns drive Atrocitus from Ysmult for indirectly killing the many civilizations he had collected and hunted him down in a vengeful rage. As they are about to kill him, they are attacked and defeated by the entity of compassion Proselyte. When Atrocitus reforms the Red Lantern Corps to show compassion for the lesser offenders, Bleez is shown to have been forgiven and made a member of the new Corps. * Bleez appears as a playable character in DC Unchained. Gallery Bleez_001.jpg Bleez_002.jpg Bleez_003.jpg|Bleez before the Red Lanterns. Bleez_004.jpg Bleez_005.jpg Bleez_006.jpg Bleez_008.jpg Green_Lantern_Emerald_Warriors_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg Green_Lantern_Emerald_Warriors_Vol_1_6_Virgin.jpg Bleez_009.jpg Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_5_Textless.jpg Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_15_Textless.jpg Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_22_Textless.jpg Green_Lanterns_Vol_1_2_Textless.jpg Bleez_GLTAS_001.jpg|Bleez appears in Green Lantern: The Animated Series. Bleez_DCUO_0001.jpg|Bleez appears in DC Universe Online. Bleez_Lego_Batman_0001.png|Bleez appears in Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham. Bleez_DC_Super_Hero_Girls.png|Bleez appears in DC Super Hero Girls. Green_Lanterns_Vol_1_1_Textless.jpg Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_31_Textless.jpg Red_Lanterns_Vol_1_11_Textless.jpg Red Lantern Corps (New Earth) Red Lanterns Vol 1 2.png Supergirl Vol 6 30 Textless.jpg Red Lanterns Vol 1 19 Textless.jpg Red Lanterns Vol 1 13 Textless.jpg Red Lanterns Vol 1 8 Textless rg.jpg Category:Female Category:Green Lantern Villains Category:DC Villains Category:Supervillains Category:On & Off Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Aliens Category:Anti-Villain Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Vengeful Category:Amoral Category:Vigilante Category:Leader